DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ---- Dash hissed at Snow. "Get away from these Spikes, and stop arguing with everyone. We're training, now." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "You live here, We don't usually kill our own unless it's called for. Also I'm not eager to kill but I gladly kill if they threaten me or the clan in anyway so don't try calling me a murderer." She snarled. --Blustar340 "Oh, but darling, you are," Metta replied. "Just like I am, and Amber, and everyone else here. You still don't think the lives of other's matter in the slightest, do you, sweetheart?" 03:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Talon came back into camp, shooting a look at Dash as she shouldered past him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Some lives matter, some don't it's part of life everyone dies." She muttered her eyes then went blank and she looked at her paws. The one cat I trusted maybe even love hates me.. she thought. --Bluestar340 "So the only thing that makes my life matter to you is that I sleep in that den over there? Nothing else? So if I lived only a short walk away from here, all of a sudden I mean nothing to you?" Metta replied. 03:49, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Dash eyed Talon as she passed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her ear as she heard her name several times, and was quite frankly getting annoyed of being mentioned over and over. Turning, she left the spot where she buried the intruder and headed for camp, where Stella had began to kit. 16:02, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Ivy passed Amber on the way and gave her leader a curt nod. Gryffindor 16:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) (w0000 Stella's kitting) Talon strutted away to the Spikes' den again, laying down in her cool nest after a pause. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 17:52, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "If I got to know you I'd more than likely care." She murmured her gaze still blank --Bluestar340 "That wasn't even the question!" Metta hissed in reply. "This is like talking to a brick wall - I'm out, darling." The cat began to walk away . -hya "Leave me like everyone else, I knew you would.." She mumbled she then turned and padded out of the camp a few tears falling from her eyes. --Bluestar340 Mercedes chased a fast-moving arachnid through the leaf-bare snow, missing it with each pounce but continuing to try. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) (I won't be on here much today. I'm working on a story on WFW, and I plan to atleast get to Chapter 5 by the end of the week :P) Snow flicked her tail-tip in annoyance, and watched Akamura stomp off. (Sorry if I got her name wrong xD) 21:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Cliff sat outside of the Spike's den, closing his eyes as he tried to think. 22:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Finally, let's get going." Dash went out of camp, without replying to Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:45, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow nodded, her gaze trailing outside of camp. "Let's go, then." 00:46, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Metta exited camp. He continued walking until he was fairly close to the border. 00:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash stalked out of camp for a while, pausing near the border, when he smelt a rogue scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru sat near the border mumbling to herself. "I'm so stupid and worthless.." she sunk her claws into the earth. --Bluestar340 (Blue, not to be rude, but cats don't have tear ducts. Therefore, cats can't cry..) Snow looked up at her mentor in pleasure, her fangs bared and her tail waving. "Oooh, may I kill the rogue? Pleaseeee? My claws haven't shed blood for moons!" 00:54, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash flicked his tail. "Go ahead... you nearly need to do something to become a Spike, you're nearly there, and you've been training for absolute ages." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Oh sorry..) --Bluestar340 Talon dozed in her nest. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:14, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow nodded, and smirked at her mentor. This'll be fun.. ''She thought, curling her claws into the moist ground. 01:40, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash curtly nodded. "What are you waiting for!?! Go get him!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes continued leaping after the frantic spider, and in her heedlessness managed to fall at the foot of Ivy, the DarkClan deputy. She squeaked in horror and forgot all about her eight-legged prey. Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 04:09, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (oooooo) Talon started snoring. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:34, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (go Samuli Edelmann!! You rock bruh. Hetken elamaa, kaiki konniotta! ''Also, this is like, one of very few times I'll be on this week D:) Jayheart padded back into DarkClan camp. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash waited for Snow to leap at the rogue. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:21, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes waited, nervously, for Ivy to respond. Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 18:25, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Talon eventually woke up from her sleep, the dark tabby shaking her head as she padded out from the Spikes' den again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Once she finished kitting, four kits lay at Stella's belly, however, two of them, black cats like their father, Eclipse, lay still. One was a black and white tomkit, bulky and feisty. She named him Nocturne, but she was yet to name her other kit. 20:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry for the wait Brams e-e) Snow waved her tail proudly, and leaped at the rogue, slashing her claw's across it's neck and muzzle. 20:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart felt good to back, but at the same time, reluctant to be back. He spotted Rex, a new spike with a strange accent and a lack of language, along with some strange words. Rex had come to DarkClan just before Jayheart had left. Rex looked at Jayheart. "Vhere has du been?" Rex meowed harshly. Jayheart grew angry at this new spike; Rex had just got here, and Jayheart felt offended that a noob was questioning him. "Whatsit tooya?" Jayheart mocked, knowing Rex had no idea what he was saying. Rex cocked his head. "Spaak so Ich cun understund du, plez?" Rex said. Jayheart shuttered. He'd never get used to Rex's accent. Rex never liked Jayheart, and Jayheart never liked Rex. "Fine," Jayheart muttered. "Why does it matter to you, Rex? I was only out...having fun." Rex growled, "Ich habe nie liebe du, Jayheart. Don't make mich angry." Jayheart only half understood him, which made Jayheart fear Rex; if he could never understand Rex, then how could he know when Rex was threatening him or not? This made Rex a very dangerous enemy. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:05, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy spun around and curled her lip at the young she-cat. She quickly masked her annoyed expression, faking concern and apology. " Oh, dear. Are you alrighty?" she purred. Gryffindor 00:50, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart crept away from Rex; the German Rex cat stared at him the entire way. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 00:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes shuffled her kitten-paws awkwardly. "'m fine, ma'am." She mumbled. "I was chasing a spider. I'll be more careful next time." Mercedes hardly looked like DarkClan material at that moment. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:23, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Cliff flexed his claws as he heard someone arguing with the deputy, no longer able to focus due to the noise. 02:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay